Stopy Watsona kosmate, czyli tam i z powrotem
by Arianka
Summary: Adwentowa czekoladka z Mirriel. Troszkę na temat tego, czym się John Watson w życiu zajmował, a czego dopiero zaczął próbować.


Tekst będący Adwentową czekoladką z Mirriel.

Ze świątecznymi życzeniami dla **Siean Riley**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I don't make profits from my writing.

* * *

**Stopy Watsona kosmate, czyli tam i z powrotem**

Gdyby ktoś go kiedyś spytał, John jedno mógłby powiedzieć szczerze i bez zastanawiania się. Jego życie, jakkolwiek czasami popaprane i nie zawsze satysfakcjonujące, na pewno nie było nudne. W przeciągu tych trzydziestu kilku lat spędzonych na świecie John był już, jak każdy, uczniem i studentem. Później przyszła decyzja o wstąpieniu do armii i świeżo upieczony doktor Watson stał się lekarzem wojskowym. To była już ścieżka, na którą wkraczali nieliczni, w końcu nie każdy leci z własnej woli na inny kontynent, by brać udział w wojnie, która tak naprawdę nie dotyczy go bezpośrednio.

I tak doktor Watson stał się z czasem kapitanem, a dosłużyłby się może i wyższego stopnia, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość. Kule jednak nie wybierają celu, a ta konkretna, o ironio, trafiła prosto w lekarza.

Adrenalina potrafi być równie uzależniająca i niebezpieczna jak narkotyki. John nie był typem nałogowca, ale gdy raz przyzwyczaił się do życia w niebezpieczeństwie i oczekiwaniu na atak, nie umiał potem poradzić sobie w cywilnej rzeczywistości. To dlatego przyjął dziwną ofertę dzielenia mieszkania od jeszcze dziwniejszego osobnika. Sherlock Holmes był człowiekiem, któremu albo trzeba było przywalić na samym początku i odejść, albo przełknąć obcesowe uwagi i dać się porwać jego błyskotliwości.

Dobrze zrobił. Życie w towarzystwie Sherlocka Holmesa ponownie wypełniło się adrenaliną, dawne rany z poprzedniej wojny zostały zapomniane i John Watson ochoczo włączył się w tę małą, cichą wojnę z przestępczością. Do tego stopnia, że już pierwszego dnia zabił, by ocalić nowego towarzysza. Z czasem były lekarz wojskowy, były kapitan, stał się, oprócz sporadycznej pracy w zawodzie, blogerem i asystentem jedynego w świecie detektywa-konsultanta.

I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby któregoś razu Sherlock nie zniknął z jego życia. A raczej, gdyby nie roztrzaskał się malowniczo pod szpitalem, ponownie stawiając Johna w sytuacji, gdy musiał sobie wszystko na nowo poukładać. Kiedy terapeutka zasugerowała mu zmianę otoczenia, doktor pokiwał tylko głową z zamiarem zignorowania jej. I zrobiłby to pewnie, gdyby wracając nie trafił na informację o poszukiwanych statystach do filmu. Pchnięty nagłym impulsem, zdecydował się zgłosić, nie przypuszczając nawet, że kolejnym etapem w jego życiu stanie się aktorstwo.

xxx

To było jak spełnienie marzeń z dzieciństwa, zobaczyć nagle krasnoludy i Gandalfa, a co więcej, samemu stać się częścią magii Śródziemia. Gra aktorska była również dla Johna czymś tak odmiennym od tego, czym się dotąd zajmował w życiu, że początkowo żył jak we śnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się rzeczywiście dzieje. Poszedł na casting z czystej ciekawości, ot tak, żeby zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. Nie liczył specjalnie na to, że dostanie jakąkolwiek rolę, a już tym bardziej, że przypadnie mu w udziale tytułowy bohater.

I tak grudzień minął pod znakiem poznawania aktorów, uczenia się roli, a przede wszystkim - pod znakiem ogromnych zmian. Pani Hudson żegnała go ze łzami w oczach, gdy pakował się przed wylotem do Nowej Zelandii na plan filmowy, a jednocześnie była niesamowicie podekscytowana, że za jakiś czas zobaczy swojego chłopca w kinie na ekranie. Zapakowała mu na drogę takie ilości domowych przetworów, że John musiał wziąć drugą walizkę.

John martwił się trochę, co będzie z mieszkaniem pod jego nieobecność, bo nie chciał rezygnować z wynajmu. Przyzwyczaił się do niego, a tym bardziej przywiązał się do pani Hudson. Właścicielka także nie ukrywała, że nie chciałaby widzieć na piętrze nikogo innego. To było mieszkanie jej chłopców, a odkąd odszedł Sherlock, mieszkanie Johna. Doktor zobowiązał się więc płacić czynsz pod swoją nieobecność, na co mógł sobie spokojnie pozwolić przy honorarium, jakie otrzymywał, a Mycroft Holmes bez słowa nadal pokrywał część swojego brata.

Dopiero Gwiazdka przypomniała Johnowi, jak wyglądały poprzednie święta, równie zwariowane jak te tutaj, w Nowej Zelandii, a jednocześnie takie odmienne. Pustka po śmierci Sherlocka odezwała się mocniej, a John pozwolił sobie na wieczór wspomnień. Pchnięty impulsem, wysłał życzenia Gregowi i Molly, a dopiero potem uświadomił sobie, że w Anglii jest jeszcze noc. Co ciekawsze, oboje odpowiedzieli mu niemal natychmiast.

John żałował trochę, że nie spędza świąt w Londynie. Tęsknił za domową atmosferą u pani Hudson i za Gregiem, a i chętnie wpadłby do siostry, zobaczyć jak się miewa, nawet jeśli wyszedłby od niej sfrustrowany. Niestety, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wyjazd, bo zdjęcia na planie zaczynały się zaraz po nowym roku, a nie było sensu lecieć przez pół świata na tydzień. Boże Narodzenie było tylko chwilą wytchnienia w czasie naprawdę absorbującej pracy. John nie narzekał jednak, bo z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że nie brakowało mu wrażeń.

xxx

Świąt w 2010 roku Sherlock nawet nie zauważył. Był zbyt zajęty, by przejmować się takimi błahostkami. Rozpracowywanie siatki szpiegowskiej Moriarty'ego powoli zaczynało przynosić efekty, więc Sherlock poświęcał problemowi całą swą uwagę. Nadchodzące Boże Narodzenie obchodziło go tylko o tyle, że w sklepach pojawiło się więcej ludzi, ruch samochodów wzrósł, zwłaszcza w weekendy, a ulice i wystawy sklepowe mieniły się kolorowymi światełkami. To oznaczało, że jeśli chciał zrobić w spokoju zakupy i nie stracić na to pół dnia, musiał wyskoczyć po coś do jedzenia rano, gdy większość społeczeństwa pracowała. Zresztą ograniczał takie eskapady do niezbędnego minimum, ale jakkolwiek było to rozczarowująco nudne, czasami musiał przecież coś jeść.

Boże Narodzenie przeleciało w zasadzie bez echa, a jedynym, co mu przypomniało o świątecznym dniu, były oschłe życzenia dołączone na końcu maila od Mycrofta z informacjami, które były Sherlockowi potrzebne. Drugim szczegółem był sms z życzeniami od Molly, na którego nawet nie odpisał. Prócz tego detektyw korzystał w święta ze swobody ruchu na opustoszałych w porze obiadowej ulicach. I tyle.

xxx

Święta były magiczne, choć tej magii daleko było od świecących choinek i Mikołajów straszących na każdym kroku. Przede wszystkim - pogoda. Jak w Boże Narodzenie mogło być ciepło? To były już drugie święta, które John spędzał w Nowej Zelandii, a i tak podświadomie wciąż oczekiwał zimna, deszczu, a w bardziej optymistycznej wersji nawet śniegu. A tu nic, tylko słońce i wiatr. No i temperatura nie ta.

A poza tym ciągle krasnoludy i elfy. Do tego czarodziej i on, hobbit. Nie ma co, towarzystwo iście magiczne. Przez ten rok John zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się z aktorami i przywyknąć do tego, jak wyglądało teraz jego życie. Niezliczone godziny spędzone u charakteryzatora, całe dni w hobbickim wdzianku, w towarzystwie krasnoludów, zapamiętanie wszystkich kwestii i nie mylenie ich... W zasadzie to wszystko sprawiało, że John był zbyt zajęty, by tęsknić.

Mimo to nie posiadał się z radości, gdy na tydzień przed świętami dostał nieoczekiwany telefon od gospodarza domu informujący go, że ktoś czeka na niego w mieszkaniu. Urwał się z planu, gdy tylko pozbył się włochatych stóp i pojechał prosto do siebie, niezmiernie ciekaw, kto na niego czekał.

Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie tego, że w domu powita go zapach świeżo upieczonego ciasta i roześmiana pani Hudson, niesamowicie zadowolona z niespodzianki, jaką mu zrobiła. Wyjaśniła mu potem, że Mycroft sprezentował jej bilety lotnicze i obiecał mieć oko na dom pod jej nieobecność, więc skorzystała z propozycji i ma nadzieję, że John się nie pogniewa o taki niespodziewany nalot.

John oczywiście się nie pogniewał. Był przeszczęśliwy, mogąc spędzić święta z kimś bliskim. Wprawdzie elfy z dzwoneczkami, krasnoludy z workami imitujące pomocników Mikołaja i Gandalf w czerwonej czapeczce rozdający słodycze ku uciesze wszystkich dookoła byli wesołym i miłym towarzystwem, ale nie tak miłym, jak rodzina, a tak właśnie John postrzegał panią Hudson. Okazało się wprawdzie, że musiał gruntownie uzupełnić lodówkę, bo starsza pani zabrała się za świąteczne przygotowania jak gdyby była u siebie, ale doktor nie narzekał. Spędził na zakupach pół niedzieli, ale zdobył wszystkie składniki z długiej listy, którą otrzymał przed wyjściem, a w Boże Narodzenie mógł cieszyć się niemal brytyjskimi świętami.

xxx

Kolejnego Bożego Narodzenia Sherlock wolałby nie pamiętać. Całe święta aż do Nowego Roku przekichał w towarzystwie Mycrofta i najbardziej denerwującej grypy, jaką kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się złapać, ze wszystkimi jej atrakcjami. Przez dwa tygodnie usiłował zdławić chorobę, nie zwalniając przy tym tempa życia, aż doszedł do momentu, kiedy już musiał trochę przystopować. Znajdował się akurat w Londynie i uznał, że lepiej chorować na znanym terenie. Było mu już wszystko jedno, gdzie dokładnie, byleby mógł spać i nie musiał wychodzić na ulice pokryte breją, w którą zmienił się śnieg zmieszany z piaskiem. Mając więc do wyboru dwie osoby, które wiedziały o jego planach, Sherlock zdecydowanie wolał zarazić Mycrofta; Molly była zbyt miła.

W ten sposób Sherlock stanął na progu rodzinnego domu na trzy dni przed Gwiazdką, trzęsąc się z zimna i przeklinając własne ciało, którego słabości i niedociągnięcia nie pozwalały mu kontynuować pracy. Mycroft otworzył mu jedynie z umiarkowanym zdziwieniem, a potem otaksował go wzrokiem i bez słowa poszedł do kuchni wstawić wodę, podczas gdy Sherlock zniknął pod gorącym prysznicem. Młodszy Holmes zapił potem herbatą z miodem kupione po drodze leki i zakopał się pod kocami w sypialni, obojętny na pytania brata.

Gdy następnego dnia zdecydował się w końcu odkopać i zejść na dół do kuchni, w domu panowała cisza. No tak, Mycroft pewnie wyrabiał nieprzyzwoitą ilość nadgodzin przed świętami, by potem mieć pewność, że przez te trzy dni Anglii nie nawiedzi żaden kryzys nie do pokonania. Sherlock zrobił sobie tylko herbatę, ignorując talerz z tostami, łyknął kolejne pastylki i wrócił do siebie. Przy gorączce powyżej trzydziestu dziewięciu stopni jego mózg po prostu odmawiał współpracy, więc równie dobrze mógł dalej spać.

Gdyby nie ten przeklęty katar, zapach z pewnością uprzedziłby go, czego może spodziewać się w salonie, a tak Sherlock przeżył mały szok, gdy późnym popołudniem wychynął ze swojego pokoju w nieco lepszym stanie niż rankiem. W salonie nieopodal ulubionego fotela Mycrofta stało drzewo. Nie drzewko, nie choinka, a drzewo, bo Sherlock nie nazwałby inaczej trzymetrowej jodły. Gdy podszedł bliżej, nawet poczuł jej zapach. Boże, Mycroft i jego przerost formy nad treścią… A dwa lata temu Johnowi wystarczył półmetrowy świerczek w doniczce.

- Lepiej się czujesz? – zagadnął Mycroft, przerywając rozplątywanie choinkowych łańcuchów. Obok na stole leżały stare pudełka z bombkami, w których Sherlock rozpoznał ulubione ozdoby Mamusi.

- Powiedziałbym raczej, że majaczę – mruknął młodszy Holmes, wodząc wzrokiem po salonie. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Sądząc z ilości kurzu, te pudła nie widziały światła dziennego z dekadę.

- Dwanaście lat, dokładnie mówiąc – sprostował Mycroft. – Nie wyciągałem tych ozdób od śmierci Mamusi.

Nie musiał dodawać, dlaczego. W dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku były ostatnie święta z matką, a zarazem ostatnie, w których Sherlock uczestniczył. Znosił te sztywne obiady tylko dla niej, a wraz z jej śmiercią przestał. Mycroft także nie spraszał do domu dalszej rodziny i spędzał Boże Narodzenie samotnie.

- Tak pomyślałem, że możemy wrócić do dawnych tradycji, skoro już tu jesteś – odezwał się Mycroft. Sherlock rozkaszlał się w odpowiedzi, a potem patrzył z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, jak brat kończy walczyć z poplątanymi łańcuchami i owija je wokół jodły. Pojedyncze igiełki wczepione w jego kamizelkę, w zestawieniu z krawatem i łańcuszkiem zegarka były dokładnie tak surrealistyczne, jak wyglądały. Sherlock pamiętał, jak pani Hudson ozdabiała mieszkanie z uśmiechem, nucąc pod nosem świąteczne piosenki, a John w przypływie humoru owinął łańcuchem czaszkę. W przeciwieństwie do nich Mycroft nie stracił nic ze swojej chłodnej elegancji, przez co całe to przystrajanie choinki wyglądało jak farsa.

- Nie przyłączysz się? Tam w tym zielonym kartonie są bombki babci – rzucił luźno Mycroft, sprawdzając, czy lampki działają. – A jak jesteś głodny, w kuchni masz rosół.

- Mycroft, na litość boską, w co ty pogrywasz? – prychnął Sherlock. – Czterdziestka ci stuknęła, więc dlaczego usiłujesz wrócić do świąt sprzed lat trzydziestu?

- W nic – odparł krótko starszy Holmes i oszczędnym gestem wrzucił do kartonu zepsute światełka. – Pomyślałem, że będzie miło.

Sherlock okręcił się na pięcie i wymaszerował do kuchni. Gorączka spadła trochę i faktycznie był głodny. Zagrzał zupę i usiadł przy stole, ale po chwili coś kazało mu wziąć miskę i wrócić z nią do salonu. Zachowanie brata zaintrygowało go na tyle, że zapadł się w fotelu przy kominku i obserwował. Mycroft Holmes przyłapany na emocjach, czy, o zgrozo, sentymentach? Zdecydowanie rzadkie i ciekawe zjawisko.

Świąteczny obiad był dokładnie taki, jak Sherlock pamiętał z dzieciństwa – sztywny, poprawny do bólu, a przede wszystkim niemiłosiernie nudny. Mycroft nie pominął także prezentów pod choinką, a Sherlock pogratulował sobie przezorności. W przypływie humoru zaopatrzył się kiedyś w parasol z ostrzem ukrytym w rączce i teraz miał okazję, by wykorzystać go w charakterze podarunku dla brata. Jakoś takie ukryte sztylety i gra pozorów bardzo mu do Mycrofta pasowały. Powstrzymał się jedynie od nasycenia ostrza trucizną, jak za starych dobrych czasów sprzed paru wieków, bo Mycroft mógłby nie zaakceptować dowcipu.

Dla miny brata, gdy rozpakował prezent, warto było przemęczyć się przez nudny obiad, uznał potem Sherlock. Mycroft na widok cienkiego ostrza uniósł tylko brwi i pochwalił staranność wykonania, gdy obejrzał całość. Sherlock nie spodziewał się wprawdzie, by brat kiedykolwiek użył broni, ale w rękach szarej eminencji brytyjskiego rządu wyglądała wyjątkowo właściwie.

Mycroft zrewanżował mu się, ofiarowując mały, poręczny pistolet, jak sam powiedział, w miejsce tego, który Sherlock ostatnio zgubił. Młodszy Holmes nawet nie pytał, skąd brat o tym wiedział. Przyjął prezent, wyjątkowo trafiony i praktyczny. Wieczorem, w zaciszu swojej sypialni, rozłożył go i złożył z powrotem, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Później załadował magazynek i spojrzał na ścianę. Tak, zdecydowanie brakowało mu na niej uśmiechu.

xxx

Doprawdy, John nie obraziłby się, gdyby w grudniu 2012 roku miał trochę czasu, by zauważyć przedświąteczny gwar. Od końca listopada nic tylko latał z miejsca na miejsce, z jednej premiery na drugą, tak, że gdy w końcu wrócił do Londynu na Baker Street, nie chciał przez chwilę słyszeć ani słowa o Hobbicie i włochatych stopach. Miał w końcu urlop!

Szybko jednak okazało się, że zobaczy film raz jeszcze. Pani Hudson rozpływała się nad jego powrotem i uparła się, że do kina pójdzie, ale w jego towarzystwie, nie inaczej. John westchnął tylko w duchu, uśmiechnął się i potaknął, wiedząc, że sprawi tym starszej pani przyjemność. Nie chciał wzbudzać zainteresowania, dlatego uparł się kupić bilety w terminie, kiedy w kinie najpewniej nikogo nie będzie. Pani Hudson zgodziła się, choć początkowo wybranie się do kina przed bożonarodzeniowym obiadem wydawało jej się niestosowne. Zrozumiała jednak motywy Johna i przyznała mu rację.

xxx

Rok minął w zasadzie nie wiadomo kiedy i znów wraz z połową listopada zaczęły pojawiać się świąteczne dekoracje. Sherlock jak zwykle omijał cały ten przedświąteczny szał, ale w końcu musiał odwiedzić jakąś galerię handlową, bo przy narastających chłodach dotkliwie odczuwał brak zgubionych rękawiczek. Wpadł do centrum dosłownie w biegu, za godzinę miał się spotkać z podwładnymi Mycrofta, by uzgodnić ostatnie szczegóły. Prawie rok męczył się z siatką terrorystyczną w Newcastle, stworzoną przez Moriarty'ego wyjątkowo starannie. Gdyby Sherlock zgarniał po kolei pojedyncze osoby, reszta szybko zorientowałaby się, że coś jest nie tak. Znalezienie wszystkich pojedynczych komórek, a później śledzenie ich poczynań wymagało ogromnego nakładu czasu i środków. Sherlock nie wiedział nawet dokładnie, ile zespołów od Mycrofta odpowiadało za nadzór poszczególnych komórek siatki. Stroną techniczną zajmował się jego brat, on miał za zadanie znaleźć wszystkich ludzi Moriarty'ego. Wyglądało na to, że mu się udało, więc Mycroft zaplanował wielką akcję aresztowań, skoordynowaną w czasie tak, by nikt nie został ostrzeżony.

Sherlock nie miał za bardzo czasu, żeby szukać tego sklepu, w którym zwykle kupował ubrania. Przełknął szok kolorystyczny, zgarnął parę czarnych, skórzanych rękawiczek, zapłacił i był w zasadzie gotowy do wyjścia. I wyszedłby pewnie w pośpiechu, gdyby nie to, że wmurowało go w ziemię. _Ostatnio stanowczo zbyt mało sypiam_, stwierdził Sherlock i przetarł oczy, ale obraz nie zniknął.

Z ogromnego plakatu filmowego patrzył na niego John Watson. Jego doktor. Wprawdzie ubrany był w jakiś śmieszny kubraczek, a na głowie miał burzę loków tak odmienną od uczesania, które Sherlock pamiętał, ale to z pewnością był John.

- _Hobbit_: _Niezwykła podróż_ - przeczytał na głos Sherlock. Czym do cholery był hobbit? - _Na podstawie powieści J.R.R. Tolkiena. _

Holmes czuł, że zarówno tytuł, jak i autor powinni mu coś mówić, ale widać była to jedna z tych informacji, które uznał za zbędne i wykasował. Poza tym proces myślowy nie był skomplikowany nawet dla dziecka, ale wnioski, do których prowadził, zgoła nieoczekiwane. Plakat sugerował, że John Watson grał w filmie, a już samo to zaciekawiło Sherlocka. Do tego stopnia, że w drodze do wyjścia zaszedł jeszcze do księgarni i nabył książkę w filmowej okładce.

_Hobbit_ przeleżał w walizce tydzień i Sherlock pewnie zapomniałby o nim, gdyby nie zobaczył wielkiego filmowego plakatu w drodze na dworzec. Misternie zaplanowana akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, a to pozwalało mu wrócić wreszcie do Londynu i oficjalnie do świata żywych. Akurat na święta, powiedział mu Mycroft, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon.

I tak się jakoś złożyło, że Sherlock wracał pociągiem do Londynu parę dni przed świętami. Podróż była długa i nudna, więc po pewnym czasie sięgnął do walizki po _Hobbita_. Dziwnie mu się trzymało książkę ze zdjęciem Johna, ale jego ciekawość tylko wzrosła. Czytanie czegoś, co według opisu z okładki było przeznaczone dla dzieci, wydawało się Sherlockowi kompletną stratą czasu, ale skoro i tak musiał spędzić kilka bezproduktywnych godzin w pociągu... Otworzył i zaczął czytać.

Książka rzeczywiście okazała się dziecinna i nudnawa, ale bardziej nudno było siedzieć i gapić się przez okno, a poza tym w historii musiało być coś interesującego, skoro John miał w niej swój udział. Sherlock przerzucał więc kolejne strony, komentując półgłosem zachowanie bohaterów i wypatrując końca.

xxx

_10 Edgware Road, 12.30 SH_

_Co ty kombinujesz, braciszku? MH_

_Nic, w końcu są święta. Nie przyjmuję odmowy. SH_

Tak jak przewidział Sherlock, brat był zbyt zaintrygowany jego zachowaniem, żeby nie przyjść. Spotkali się w wyznaczonym miejscu punktualnie co do minuty i dopiero kiedy Sherlock skierował się do wnętrza budynku, Mycroft zwątpił.

- Naprawdę, Sherlocku? Idziemy do _kina?_ – zapytał, wypluwając ostatnie słowo z niesmakiem. Młodszy Holmes wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

- I owszem. Na _Hobbita_.

- Na CO? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to bajka dla dzieci? – Mycroft uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, zwłaszcza, gdy dostał do ręki bilet potwierdzający tytuł seansu, na który się wybierali.

- I gra w niej John – zripostował Sherlock i wskazał na ogromny plakat na ścianie budynku. Nieodmiennie widok Johna w tym przebraniu wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy, ile razy by go nie widział. A jakby nie było, John-Bilbo z okładki książki gapił się na niego od tygodnia z szafki nocnej w hotelu.

- Wiesz, kiedy ostatni raz byłem w kinie? Nie odebrałem tego jako rozrywki wartej uwagi…

- W osiemdziesiątym siódmym, wiem – przytaknął Sherlock. – Pospiesz się, reklamy już się pewnie zaczęły i w kinie powinno być ciemno.

- Khm?

- John jest na tym seansie z panią Hudson – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie młodszy Holmes, prowadząc brata ku odpowiedniej sali kinowej. – Mają miejsca rząd przed nami.

- Aha.

- No chodź, nie marudź, zdążysz na życzenia od królowej.

xxx

John miał rację, na kilka godzin przed tradycyjną obiadową porą w kinie nie było żywej duszy, a tym samym ryzyko, że ktoś go rozpozna i będzie męczył, malało niemal do zera. Sala kinowa była w zasadzie pusta, jeśli nie liczyć jakiejś samotnej pary w ostatnim rzędzie i dwóch spóźnionych mężczyzn, którzy weszli już w czasie reklam.

Wobec tak nielicznej publiczności John nie miał najmniejszych skrupułów i swobodnie komentował półgłosem sceny, raz po raz przytaczając pani Hudson anegdotki z planu filmowego, czy recytując swoje kwestie równocześnie z Bilbem na ekranie. Starsza pani była zachwycona i wydawała się dobrze bawić, tak że John nie miał powodów do narzekania. Dla niej mógł obejrzeć _Hobbita_ raz jeszcze.

I choć w takiej atmosferze upłynął im cały film, John z ulgą powitał koniec. Teraz był już bardziej zainteresowany powrotem do domu i obiadem.

- Ej, chwila! - nie wytrzymał ktoś z tyłu w momencie, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. - A zakończenie?

- Dopiero za dwa filmy - odpowiedział odruchowo John, który usłyszał pytanie. A potem obrócił się dokładnie wtedy, gdy w kinie zapaliły się światła i dostrzegł, KTO zadał to pytanie.

Holmes. Holmes w kinie. A raczej, żeby było jeszcze dziwniej, DWAJ Holmesowie w kinie. I pytanie zadał ten młodszy, który od dwóch lat miał podpisaną kwaterę na cmentarzu. Wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, nieco znudzony i rozczarowany zakończeniem Sherlock Holmes w rzędzie wyżej. A obok niego Mycroft, obojętny, czy też może zainteresowany z uprzejmości.

- Cudowny film - odezwała się pani Hudson, cała uszczęśliwiona seansem. - Nie będę mogła doczekać się kolejnej części. Wyglądałeś tak zabawnie – roześmiała się serdecznie.

_ŻADNYCH włochatych stóp przez święta, _absurdalnie przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę. _Tym bardziej w lodówce, _skojarzyło mu się, gdy tak patrzył na Holmesów i usiłował zmusić swój mózg do przetrawienia informacji.

- Ale w książce było inaczej! – obruszył się Sherlock, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że John gapi się na niego w kompletnym oszołomieniu, a pani Hudson siedzi przed nim, jeszcze błogo nieświadoma. Tym razem powiedział to na tyle głośno, że starsza pani także go usłyszała i obejrzała się na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

- O mój Boże! – Pani Hudson zorientowała się, w kogo wpatrywał się John, a doktor cieszył się, że nadal siedziała, bo jak nic musiałby ją łapać. – Boże… Sherlock, Mycroft… - powtarzała w niedowierzaniu, śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie.

- Wesołych świąt, pani Hudson – odezwał się uprzejmie starszy Holmes, wyraźnie usiłując ratować sytuację. Sherlock podniósł się już, gotowy do wyjścia, na co pani Hudson wstała spiesznie i wyciągnęła do niego ręce ponad oparciem fotela.

John stał z boku i patrzył, jak młodszy Holmes daje się objąć i wyściskać, podświadomie zastanawiając się, czy Mycroft mógłby być tak wyrachowany, by ucharakteryzować kogoś na zmarłego Sherlocka i zrobić mu taką niemiłą niespodziankę. Poznał potęgę charakteryzatorów i nic by go nie zdziwiło. Chętnie pomacałby skórę na twarzy Sherlocka i włosy, gdyby to nie było wyjątkowo nie na miejscu… Chociaż, czemu nie?

- Podejdź bliżej – zażądał obojętnym tonem, a ten dziwny sherlockopodobny mężczyzna posłuchał go. John sięgnął do jego twarzy i przejechał palcami po policzku. Nie wyczuł makijażu, jedynie przesuszoną od chłodu skórę. Potem sięgnął do włosów i spróbował pociągnąć. Efekt był taki, że włosy pozostały na swoim miejscu, a ich właściciel wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Czy. Mógłbyś. Przestać. Mnie. Macać? – wycedził, sztywny i zaskoczony. Najpierw się cofnął, a potem, zanim John zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, przechylił się przez oparcie fotela i wbił intensywne spojrzenie w buty Johna.

- Naprawdę wyhodowałeś taki zarost na stopach? – zapytał z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem. – Jak?

John odwlekł na chwilę odpowiedź, wydając z siebie odgłos będący na poły śmiechem, na poły kaszlem. Spojrzał przy tym na Mycrofta Holmesa, który miał minę, jakby wybitnie brakowało mu ściany, w którą mógłby walnąć czołem. Pani Hudson natomiast patrzyła na nich trzech szeroko uśmiechnięta i nieprzejęta. A pytanie było dla Johna tak oderwane od rzeczywistości jak to, że to Sherlock Holmes właśnie je zadał.

- Boże… - John parsknął nieco histerycznym śmiechem. – Duch pyta mnie o zarost na stopach… O Boże, naprawdę? Ze wszystkiego – o stopy? Sher… - Nie, to imię nie przeszło mu przez gardło. John pokręcił bezradnie głową, zadowolony, że w kinie byli już tylko oni.

- Co jest złego w moim pytaniu? – Oburzył się Sherlock. – Było logiczne i sprecyzowane.

- W domu porozmawiacie sobie o stopach, dobrze? – wtrąciła się pani Hudson. – Obiad czeka, musimy podgrzać indyka… Dobrze, że zrobiłam dużo puddingu. No już, chodźcie!

- Samochód czeka pod kinem – zaoferował natychmiast Mycroft, ale kobieta zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Przejdziemy się. Tobie szczególnie przyda się spacer, mój drogi chłopcze – oświadczyła kategorycznie, nie pozostawiając panom większego wyboru. Wszyscy trzej podążyli za nią, John odruchowo, Sherlock starając się udawać, że nie chce, a Mycroft z miną cokolwiek osobliwą.

xxx

Świąteczny obiad zdecydowanie można było zaliczyć do udanych, mimo że przy jednym stole siedziało dwóch Holmesów, a to ponoć nie był zbyt dobry zestaw. Czas po posiłku upłynął im na wzajemnych tłumaczeniach. Sherlock wyspowiadał się z domniemanej śmierci i dwóch lat nieobecności, a John zrewanżował się opowieściami z planu filmowego. Mycroft ulotnił się zaraz po deserze, tłumacząc się nawałem obowiązków, ale jak skomentował jego brat, zapewne chciał w spokoju wysłuchać życzeń królowej. Pani Hudson usiłowała go wprawdzie zatrzymać, ale nic nie wskórała.

- Rozumiem, że beze mnie się nudziłeś, ale nie sądziłem, że zaczniesz biegać na boso po Nowej Zelandii – podsumował go krótko Sherlock, gdy już John zaspokoił jego ciekawość odnośnie włochatych stóp i wyjaśnił, dlaczego nie było jeszcze zakończenia. Doktor nie uznał za stosowne rozwijać tematu, bo mimo wszystko w stwierdzeniu Holmesa było sporo prawdy.

Wieczorem, przy kominku, który nieodmiennie kojarzył mu się teraz z hobbicką norką, John popijał herbatę i zamyślił się nad scenariuszem drugiej części, gdy tylko udało mu się zignorować Sherlocka czytającego mu przez ramię. Pierwszy film miał już za sobą, a Bilbo Baggins wciąż szedł „tam". „Z powrotem", jak się okazało, należało do Sherlocka. W sumie nienajgorszy układ, uznał John, wracając do lektury przy akompaniamencie Sherlocka grającego z pamięci muzykę filmową.

7


End file.
